Fate
by cutiejojo
Summary: What *should* have happened the night of the fateful "I wanna be with you" scene. I'm not really good with summaries. Just a little one-shot.


_**Title: "Fate"**_

Written by: Cutiejojo

Summary: What should have taken place when Cappie told Casey he wanted to be with her in ten years. I just loved that scene so much and I was totally devastated when she didn't say anything back and she just left. So anyways this is my take on it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of it's characters._**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't go back to the way it was, I can't spend the rest of my life protesting protests and eating pie. Look- I have plans, goals-" "I know I have them too" He says to her moving closer, willing her to see it in his eyes. "Really, I know where I want to be in ten years, do you?"

At this he moves even closer, "I wanna be with you" Casey doesn't know what to say at first, she sighs and searches Cappie's eyes. "I can't do this Cap, I need more then that." And with that she starts for the door. "I love you" he says from behind her almost too quietly for her to hear.

And for a moment he thinks she didn't, until she drops her hand from the door knob. "Don't do that," she says to him without turning around, her voice full of emotion. Cappie opens his mouth to speak again but before he can she turns around with tears in her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you love me just so I'll stay. I'm tired of your tricks and games Cap!" She shouts at him angrily as she begins to pace his room. He tries to approach her reaching out to her."Case-" "No" she tells him batting at his open arms.

"I'm tired of this, if it was meant to be, if it is fate, then it would have happened on it's own. But it didn't, so you had to interfere." "That doesn't change the fact that I love you Casey." He said willing her to look at him once again.

"Then why go to all this trouble?" she asked looking up at him finally. "Why not just tell me" He sighs and sits down on the end of his bed. "Oh ya cause that would have gone over really well, "Hey Evan can I borrow your girlfriend for a minute, oh why you ask? Oh I just wanted to tell her that I'm in love with her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, hope that's okay."

"Okay I see your point," when he perked up she shook her head. "but that doesn't make what you did right, you played off of my feelings and tricked me." She tells him looking into his eyes letting him see the hurt there.

"So you're saying that you have feelings for me?" he asked her with a smirk. "God see? Why can't you just be serious for once." She says angrily as she begins to walk to the door again. "I'm sorry" he tells her grabbing her hand. She sighs but finds herself letting him pull her back.

"Okay look Mr. Serious now" he says looking at her with his most serious expression. She tries to glare at him but finds herself letting a smile slip. "Case, I love you, I have loved you since to first time I saw you. I know that sounds cliché but I mean it. When I saw you at that party, it was like the whole world went quiet and faded away. All I saw was you, all I knew was that I had to talk to you."

"Cap-" she said not wanting to talk about that night and looking away. "Casey, look at me" as she does he moves a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she finds herself leaning into his touch. "I love you, even if you walk out that door right now, which by the way please don't, I would still love you."

"Even if you told me that you hated me and wanted to be with Evanesence. I'm going to love you forever. Even if you never wanted to talk to me again, even if you punched me in the face and ran away, even-" "Okay, okay I get it, you love me." She says holding back a smile.

"But if you love me that much why didn't you tell me when we were together?" she asks searching his eyes for the answer. "I was an idiot, I didn't know what I had til I lost you. I can't believe that I was that stupid. But I can tell you that I love you more now then I did then."

"And why is that?" she asks truly curious. "Because I didn't know what I had 'til I lost it, you know it's like that song-" "Cap, shut up" she says as she puts her hand behind his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

As soon as his lips touched hers again she knew. She knew he was right, this was fate. It didn't matter how they ended up here, just that they were here. She loved him so much and she knew that he loved her. She was scared out of her mind, not about what Evan would say or do but about where they would go from here.

Cappie still didn't have a ten year plan and she did, atleast she used too. She didn't know what here plan was anymore not with Cappie in the picture now. But that was always what had excited her about their relationship. He was always so spontaneous and fun. She sighed into the kiss and let her mind shut off as Cappie laid her down on the bed under him.

This was fate and she was going to let it take the wheel for awhile. She was going to enjoy the ride. And she realized then that she felt more comfortable and content with Cappie not knowing what would happen in the second let alone the next ten years than she ever had with Evan. Always knowing what they would be doing every second for the next ten years. It was WAY overrated, she like this much more, no she loved this. And she loved Cappie.

_This is just a little one-shot I did to take my mind off the mess I have made of the other fic I'm currently writing. Trying to brainstorm, I hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think. Review review review!!! Thanks!!_


End file.
